


Loving can hurt,Loving can hurt sometimes.(But it's the only thing that I know)

by lavely



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavely/pseuds/lavely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yein is worried and Jiyeon is the source of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving can hurt,Loving can hurt sometimes.(But it's the only thing that I know)

Yein had realised something was up last year when she and Jiyeon and went out together. She couldn't ignore the anxiousness in her stomach or the way her heart did somersaults every time Jiyeon smiled. Jiyeon was her unnie, her friend, a member of 'lovelyz'. 

She told herself it was just a childish crush, maybe she just wanted a boy to treat her as kindly as Jiyeon. But now she was realising that wasn't the case. Yein didn't want a boy, or frankly anyone else but Jiyeon.

Eyes full of admiration and love she watches Jiyeon, who is walking alongside her, arm in arm. Jiyeon always looks beautiful, she is - inside and out, everything about her (pardon the pun) is lovely; and this infuriates Yein more than she could ever put into words.

"Is everything okay?"

Yein plasters a smile on her face for Jiyeon, it's not very real though. Jiyeon nods and swiftly turns her head. Yein loves spending time with her unnie, really. But right now she's confused and can't focus on anything else but Jiyeon. 

They arrive at the same place they did last year, except this time there's no camera recording them. Yein goes up the stairs and saves the table they has sat at beforehand. She watches Jiyeon take the tray consisting of an iced latte,an americano and two burgers with fries. Yein takes a bite out of her burger and savours the deliciousness that she hasn't had in months. But for now she didn't have to worry about calories,weight,rehearsals. Right now she had a week off and was spending her first day with Jiyeon.

They eat quietly for the first quarter of the hour, just enjoying the feeling of no restriction. But when their burgers are finished and they're just eating fries and sipping at their drinks. Jiyeon brings up how much she's enjoyed this comeback, how happy she is Jisoo hasn't cried as often and how Sujeong had stopped obsessing over hate comments from the last time she'd mc-ed. Yein listened and commented, mentioned how much she thinks things have changed since debut.

Jiyeon doesn't get her though, not really. Yein means the fact that one minute they had been close and the next they had drifted- not a whole lot, but enough to make Yein feel nauseous whenever she sees Jiyeon and Soojung laughing and whispering about old times that Yein wasn't a part of. 

She watches Jiyeon sip the last of her iced latte. Yein dumps the contents of their tray and watches her beloved unnie pay, although she had planned to. They walk out together,this time not linking arms and it makes Yein a little more lonely. Last year the camera crew had left around now.

She spots a stall selling phone charms, all types and she tells Jiyeon to wait while she jogs over and buys some. She picks up a glowing set, and gives Jiyeon the star while she keeps the moon. Yein feels her heart melt at the way Jiyeon smiles at the charm and the way it fits on her phone. She puts her phone right next to her unnie's.

"Whenever we're close they'll glow."

Jiyeon parts her mouth slightly and watches them glow, before giving Yein a quick, gentle hug. She ignores the way her chest tightens and instead smiles sweetly. They walk home together, back to the dorm; where Yein knows she'll regret tonight. She'll regret not hugging her longer, not cherishing their time enough.

Somewhere between the secluded area of the bushes and fence surrounding their dormitory Yein feels Jiyeon hold her wrist just tightly enough to stop her walking, Jiyeon leans in and kisses her softly, their lips barely even brushing against another's. Just like they had a year ago.

Jiyeon pulls back first, just like then.

But Yein dips her head back in and kisses Jiyeon with a little more force, and Jiyeon kisses her back. They keep kissing until they're rendered breathless. Yein likes the way Jiyeon's cold breath is hitting off her face. This is something that hadn't happened last year, they had only kissed once then.

Yein isn't sure what this is, what she feels for her unnie, but she knows nothing feels more right then spending time with Jiyeon, she promises herself she'll stay by Jiyeon's side for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know don't even ask


End file.
